


Behind Scenes

by Ida888



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888
Summary: A series of short stories explaining what happened before, or/and after, the Sanders Sides were pulled into the video.





	1. Interrupt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poza sceną](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477920) by [Ida888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888). 



> You can find these stories on my blog on tumblr @remmythepegasis  
> And check out my friend's blog, which translated these into English from Polish, so you can read these!  
> Thanks to @beholdagay !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you re-watching of Thomas's video "AM AND ORIGINAL?" 2:35 to 3:00 first. Then the text will be funnier!

Patton let out a loud, pleasure-filled sigh as Logan kissed down his neck. He felt that this would be a very satisfying evening. The two of them. Alone. He lay down on the couch, pulling Logan on top of him. Morality slid his hand up Logan’s shirt and gently scratched at his back, which earned him a satisfied sigh.  
  
“I was just about to suggest copulation”-Logan growled- “but I suspect I already know the response”, he added as he kissed Patton deeply. Logan’s hands travelled to Morality’s zipper and, after several chuckle-filled moments caused by Logan’s difficulties, he finally got rid of that pesky clothing. He returned to his half-reclined position above Patton, leaning himself on the hand beside Patton’s head and adoringly stared into his sparkling eyes. He leaned down, about to kiss him once more when… he disappeared.  
  
“What…”-he puffed out, shocked, but before he could continue his sentence, he himself was summoned and appeared in Thomas’ living room, along with the rest. Oh.


	2. Onesies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time you should check "The MIND vs The HEART" video 0:25 to 0:44! Have fun!

Logan poured himself some coffee and picked up his new book, “The Ultimate Trivial Pursuit – Question & Answer Book”. He was halfway through it and so far he could proudly announce that he knew the answers to most of the questions, even BEFORE reading the book. So satisfying. He exited the kitchen and was heading to his room when he heard an enthusiastic scream through the front door. 

“Logic! Logic, look what I have! Just look at it!”. Morality crashed in around the corner and was rushing his way.   
  
“Morality, slow down! You’ll-!”   
  
_**CRASH!** _  
  
“Oh my Gosh! I am so, so sorry!”, Morality shrieked, lifting himself up from the floor. Logan lay on his back, after running into Patton, completely covered in fresh coffee. In a panicked gesture, he lifted his book high above his head, saving it. It was, however, the only thing not drenched in coffee.   
  
“I told you to slow down”, he exclaimed, throwing his head back in irritation.   
  
“Oh, don’t be mad… I’ll help you”, Patton pleaded reaching out his hand, which Logan took with a sigh. “Give me those things, I’ll throw them in the washing machine immediately. Come!”. Patton, still holding Logan’s hand, pulled him in the direction of the bathroom. “I’m terribly sorry, I just wanted to show you the new onesies I’ve found. I have them here!”. Patton shook the bag, staring at Logic, who seemed distracted, he still didn’t really know how to react. “I’m also covered in coffee, we need to take these cOFFee!”. Morality, fast as lightning, undressed himself to his underwear, threw them into the washing machine and faced Logan, who stared at him with an open mouth. “C’mon silly goose, undress”, Morality giggled, grabbing the sleeve of Logic’s shirt and pulled it off, shifting his glasses slightly.   
  
“Morality, for the love of-… I can undress myself” he answered, troubled. He felt a blush coming up and, without discussion, took off his trousers. “Y’know, I don’t have anything to wear here, I don’t want to go flaunt naked throughout the whole house-“   
  
“Oh that’s fine! It so happens that I have something suitable!”, Morality announced, taking out a kitty and a unicorn onesie from the bag. “Aren’t these the most adorable thing?!”   
  
“If you insist…”, Logan gave in, he didn’t consider them ‘the most adorable’ considering the circumstances. “Fine, hand one over”, he announced resigned. He was startled when he realised how soft and comfortable the unicorn onesie was. Morality happily pulled on his kitty pyjamas and they both finally left the bathroom. Logan immediately snuck off into his bedroom, repressing the tenderness he felt in his chest. He didn’t know what to do with it so he decided to try to calm down a bit first. He sat in silence, for a couple of minutes but, after a while, someone knocked on his door.   
  
“Can I come in…?” Morality’s hesitant voice sounded from behind the door.   
  
“Go ahead”, Logan responded. Dad came in with remorse shown on his face and 2 steaming mugs.   
  
“I made you some coffee, considering you spilled yours because of me…”   
  
“Thank you, you can place it on the desk” he replied. Patton set the mug aside and was heading for the door, when Logic stopped him.   
  
“You can stay a while, if you want” he said. Morality turned around, hopeful. One strand of hair falling in front of his eye.   
  
“I can read you a couple fun facts from this book. It’s truly fascinating”   
  
“Sure! I’d love to!”, he called out happily as he sat on the bed adjacent to him. Logan read and Morality lifted the mug to his lips….and disappeared. Logic didn’t even notice, too absorbed in his lecture and reading out loud, when suddenly he found himself in a different ambiance.


End file.
